Social networking systems enable users to interact with various objects represented within the social network. For example, a social networking system allows users to designate other users or entities as connections (or otherwise connect to, or form relationships with, other users or entities), contribute and interact with their connections, post media or commentary, share links to external content, use applications, join groups, list and confirm attendance at events, invite connections, and perform other tasks that facilitate social interaction. External applications also use the services of a social networking system to allow authenticated users to incorporate some of the above social interactions with use of the external applications. Similar interactions may also be a part of the user experience within other network services.
Users of social networking systems increasingly access the social networking systems, and other network services, via mobile devices. Mobile devices are configured to receive user input, e.g., by way of a virtual keyboard or other selectable user interface objects displayed on the mobile device's touchscreen. Given the limits of these input mechanisms, users may limit their interactions with a social networking system via a mobile device when those interactions require manual entry of words or phrases. While predictive text capabilities attempt to auto-correct typographical errors for and reduce the amount of keystrokes needed to enter common words, predictive text algorithms do not account for information that is relevant to a specific user and social networking system.